Not ready to say goodbye
by Chickee1
Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'. Someone's been watching Grissom and Sara...bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_I don't know... most people want to die in their sleep I suppose, never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene: Surprise! You're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was gonna die. Liked to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare," Grissom sighed. "Go back to the rainforest one more time, reread 'Moby Dick', possibility enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love."_

_Sara leaned down and said, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." Grissom smiled. _

"_That's good because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you either. It's taken me long enough to get you, and I plan on keeping it like that for a very long time" Answered Grissom as he pulled Sara into his arms. "We could have been doing this 5 years ago Gris" Sara said as she snuggled closer to his chest. "I know, I don't know how many times I hurt you all because I was afraid. I'm sorry that I hurt you Sara". Looking up into his eyes, Sara wiped the tear that had begun to form in her eyes, "You don't have to tell me your sorry, I don't want to look back on the past and the things that held us back, I only want to look towards the future." _

"_You know I love you right Sara" asked Grissom as he looked into her eyes. " As long as I know that we share the same love, that's all I need to know" she whispered as she placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him down to her, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We really should do something about this beard, it tickles" giggled Sara as she kissed him again. "Don't start complaing now, I'm keeping it", said Grissom as he pulled himself above Sara, kissing her passionately. Slowly his hands moved down to her waist, undoing her robe, just as Sara began to undo the button of his blue Hawaiian shirt. _

_Hours later, both Sara and Grissom were awaken by a phone ringing. Grissom reached for the lamp and turned it on as he answered his cell phone. "Grissom" he said into it. "Yah, okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes" said Grissom as he hung up the phone and pushed the blankets off of him. "Grissom, you just finished doing a double shift, and with Brass in the hospital you need to rest" Sara said as she watched him get dressed. "Catherine's got a DB, I promise I won't be long. Go back to sleep, you need sleep more than I do. I'll see you at work" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
_

_As she heard the Tahoe start up, Sara placed her hands on her stomach, knowing that he was right, she needed to sleep. Closing her eyes, she knew that time would go by faster and that she'd see him soon enough. _

_It was a long dark drive to the crime scene, suspicion came across Grissom when he noticed that there were no police cars, lights or anything when he came to where Catherine said the DB was. Pulling out his cell he started to dial Catherine's number. 'Great, no service here. This is ridiculous', he said to himself, as he pulled over and started to head back. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and bright lights coming from both sides of the Tahoe. Grissom wasn't sure is he had loss consciousness first or after the vehicle flipped, it had rolled down the hill, flipping all the way down, he couldn't remember how many times he'd hit his head on the dashboard but he did know that there was a lot of blood around him. _

_Arriving at the Lab, Sara checked her phone once again to see if maybe she'd missed a call from Grissom, it had been almost 2 hours since he'd left home and no word from him. "Hey Catherine, did you and Grissom just get back?" asked Sara as Catherine approached her. "I just got in, I have no idea where Grissom is why?" she said. "Well you called him about 2 hours ago about a DB" Catherine looked at Sara in confusion, "No I didn't. I haven't talked to Grissom since we left the hospital last night" she said. A look of panic came across Sara's face, "What's going on?" asked Nick as he and Warrick came around the corner and saw the concern in her eyes. "He said it was you on the phone...that he was going to meet you..." she whispered as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number. "Not in service" she said. _

"_Sara...Sara" yelled Greg as he came running towards the four of them. "Hold up Greggo, what's going on?" asked Warrick as he placed his hands on Greg's shoulders to stop his running". " I was on my way in, and this guy came out of nowhere and gave me this bag. He said that if we ever wanted to see Grissom alive that I need to get it to Sara right away" he said trying to catch his breath. "Okay can someone please explain what's going on?" Nick asked impatiently. "Grissom apparently got a call from 'me' saying that I had a DB. Where abouts is unknown and his cell phone is out of service. It's been about 2 hours since anyone has seen or heard from him" answered Catherine as she looked at Sara who still in shock as she looked at the brown bag that Greg was holding. "What's in the bag Greg" she asked. Shaking his head, he handed it to Sara who had quickly pulled out a pair of gloves. Opening the bag, she pulled out a tape. Right away they could see the tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the tape. "Sara what's wrong?" asked Nick "What's on the tape". "Are you ready to say goodbye now" she whispered. _

_Short I know, it's my first GSR fic...please be kind. More to come soon! Please R/R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_As quickly as she picked up the tape, Sara dropped it and took off running into Grissom's office slamming the door. "This isn't good", whispered Greg as he carefully picked up the tape. "You guys see what's on that tape, I'm going to talk to Sara" Catherine said as she headed towards Grissom's closed door. _

"_Sara...Sara, what's going on? Asked Catherine as she entered and slowly closed the door behind her. As Sara lifted her head, Catherine could see the redness in her eyes from the tears, "The tape...Grissom and I talked about not being ready to say goodbye to one another...about not being ready to do it" Sara said through the tears. "Is it possible that someone could have overheard you while the two of you were talking about it?" Catherine asked. Sara shook her head, "We discussed it...in our bedroom a few hours before he got that phone call" she whispered. _

"_Sara how long have you and Grissom been together?" Looking away Sara grabbed some tissue and whipped her eyes. "Since that night we found Nick after he had been abducted. We comforted each other and I finally got him to really open up to me...Catherine I can't lose him...it feels like we were finally getting somewhere", sniffled Sara. "You've been together for almost over a year and you've managed to keep it quiet" Catherine said amsued. _

_Nodding her head Sara smiled. "I know, we thought it'd be hard but apprently it wasnt". "Sara don't worry, we're going to find him, everything is going to be back to normal". Suddenly Nick came running into the office, "Nick what is it?" asked Catherine. "I...we watched the tape" he said as he tried to catch hsi breathe. "Nick what's on the tape?" Sara asked as she rose frmo her chiar. "Sara...I don't...think you want to see it...Grissom". "Dammit Nick, what's on the tape". _

_A/N: Okay I know that this was really short, but it's getting better I promise. Please R/R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_If your calling this number Miss Sidle, I take it you got the tape" a voice said on the other line. _

_Flashback:_

_Nick couldn't stop Sara from seeing the tape, as she took a seat, she tried her best to prepare for the worst. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, Grissom was covered in blood, being hung by his wrists on a hook. His right leg look in bad shape and there were so many cutes and scrapes on his face, he looked like he wasn't in any pain, but everyone watching knew that Grissom would try his best not to show his kidnappers weakness. "Grissom", whispered Sara as more tears began to form in her eyes. 'The blood and such things you see before you, were not caused by me, but a miss forutiate driving accident' a voice said. 'Sara Sidle, if you wish to keep him alive, than I suggest you call 702-555-3701.'_

_End Flashback_

_It had taken Sara almost an hour to make that phone call, but when she did she felt sick to her stomach. "I want to talk to Grissom...I need to know that he's still alive" she said into the phone, trying hard to keep her tears back. "Sara...Sara" whispered Grissom into the phone. "You see, he's still alive, but Sidle you didn't answer my question". "What question" asked Sara as she was begining to get confused. _

_"Weather or not you were ready to say goodbye, because by the looks of Gil here, I'm pretty sure he's ready. I mean he said he'd rather die of Cancer and its unfortunate that he won't be able to go back to the rainforest, but this is life". "Sara what's wrong?" asked Nick as he saw her drop the phone and look as if she'd seen a ghost. _

_Quickly Catherine picked up the phone and listened. "I'll take that long slience as a 'No' your not ready. That's your choice Sidle, we'll see how long Gil here can last while you think about it", with that Catherine heard a click on the phone. "Sara what's wrong...what did he say to you?" Nick asked as he lowered himself in front of her. _

_"__I don't know how he could know those things...they were said in private" she whispered. "Sara is it possible he could've bugged yours or Grissom's place?" Nick asked. Shaking her head she lifted it to look at him, "We live together but it's possible" Nick looked towards Catherine who nodded her head, "Take Greg, your going to have to search the place. Let me know if you find anything"_

"_Cat, we found Grissom's vehicle, it's in pretty bad shape" Warrick said as he passed Nick and entered the lab. "Okay let's go check it out" she said. Sara too rose from her seat, "I'm going with you" she said. "Are you sure", Sara looked at Catherine, " I need to...I can't sit around hoping for something to come up...let's go we don't have a lot of time". _

"_This is quite the place that the two of them have here" said Greg as him and Nick entered the townhouse. "Remember we're looking for anything that could be used as a recording device. Sara said that the things that guy said on the tape we said in private between her and Gris so there has to be something here" Nick said as he began to look around. _

"_Nick I think I have something here...looks like this guy placed one in the phone" called Greg as he placed it in a bag. "I got one in the bedroom too" answered Nick, as he came out from around the corner. "Hey Nick, can I ask you something?" asked Greg. "What?" said Nick as he placed the 'bugs' in hsi kit. "Did you know that Grissom and Sara were together?". Dropping his head with a light chuckle, Nick smiled. "Greg, thier good at finding things...not hinding them. Come one let's get this back to the lab". _

_Please R/R..more to come very soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_I don't know how anyone could have survived this" an officer said as he continued to look around Grissom's crushed Tahoe. "Warrick I want you to check it out, see what you can find. Sara and I will take the perimeter." Catherine said as she and Sara took out their flashlights and began to look around. Sara couldn't help but notice all the blood in the Tahoe as she walked up to it. Warrick could see Sara standing looking at all the blood, which he knew was probably Grissom's. _

_"__Hey, how you holding up" he asked. "I can't lose him...it took us so long to finally be together" she cried as Warrick pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay Sara, we're going to find him". Pulling away, Sara whipped her falling tears on her jacket sleeve, "You don't understand...no one understands", she yelled as she ran up the hill. _

"_What was that all about" asked Catherine as she made her way towards Warrick. Shaking his head, he looked at her, "I don't know honestly". "Something is going on...I'm going to go after her, you think you can handle this?" she asked. Nodding his head Warrick smiled, "Pictures, and collect anything and everything that may lead us to Grissom. I got it. Go after her...just remember, right now she needs a friends...not a boss"._

"_Sara, I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" "I didn't think anyone would actually come looking for me. Catherine I just want to be alone right now" Sara said as she shifted her sitting position on the locker room bench. "You shouldn't be alone. I'm here as a friend. Here, thought you could use these" Catherine said as she handed Sara a handful of tissues. _

_"__I'm trying to be strong...for Grissom but I just don't know what to do", she said looking up at Catherine with her red puffy eyes. "There's more to this isn't there. Tell me what's going on. I know that him missing is hard, it is for all of us...but there's something else. Sara tell me what's wrong" Catherine asked as she took a seat beside Sara, who continued to stare at her friend. _

_"I can't lose him...not now" whispered Sara. "Why not", it felt like there was a stop in time as Catherine waited patiently for Sara to confide in her. "Because...because I'm pregnant" whispered Sara as she placed her head in her hands and began to cry again. _

_Catherine wasn't sure what to do, all she could was pull her friend into her arms and let her cry it out. Losing Grissom after everything he and Sara had been through would be hard, but losing him knowing she's carrying his child would be devastating. _

_N__ow they had to choice but to stop at nothing to find him, for his sake, but more so for Sara and their unborn child. _

_PLEASE R/R more to come ASAP!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_You know Gil, I've been watching the two of you for a very long time now, dance around the fact you were afraid of might what happen. I think I made the right choice in waiting, waiting for the perfect time, it makes this more enjoyable for me. I'm waiting to see how long you can last, and how long she'll wait...to say goodbye. The longer she waits, the more fun I'll have torturing you and letting her know that by delaying she's the one who is really killing you." The man said as he continued to taught a hanging Grissom who was barley conscious. "_

_Sara" whispered Grissom. "She's killing you Gil...and you know it" he said as he picked up a 2 by 4 and swung it into Grissom's ribs. Wincing in pain, Grissom didn't even have enough strength to cry out in pain. "Sara" he whispered again as he slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head, "I know you" he said just as he lost consciousness again. _

"_We have a problem, the print that Warrick found at the Tahoe has a match" Greg said as he handed the paper to Catherine. "It matches Lady Heather". _

"_That's a name I haven't head in awhile" Warrick said. "You want me to go and talk to her" he asked. Catherine looked over at Sara who was waiting for the sign that she could go. "No, Sara and I will go. Keep going over those fibres, there has to be something there that will help us" _

_Catherine said as she rose from her seat, waited for Sara to join her at the doorway and headed out. "Looks like we're going to be pulling another long one" whispered Greg as he headed back off into the lab. _

"_If you're here, this can't be good. No detective Brass or Dr Grissom?" she said as she moved out of the door way to let Sara and Catherine in. "Detective Brass was injured on the job and is recovering, and it's because of Grissom that we're here" Catherine said. "_

_We found you print at a crime scene involving him. Can you explain that?" asked Sara, trying to keep her cool towards Lady H and not strangle her. "I cannot explain that. But I am very sorry for what's happened. I know that you all are very close to one another. But I can tell you that I have not seen or heard from him since the death of my daughter. I can also assure you that I was home all night...would you like to see the tapes" Lady Heather said as she pointed towards the living room. _

_"That wont be necessary, thank you Lady Heather" Catherine said as she headed out the door. _

_"Miss Sidle is it? Do you mind me asking how far along are you" Looking up in shock Sara didn't know what to say. "How...how did you know?" she asked. "It's a mother's glow." answered Lady H. "I'm assuming that Mr Grissom is the father" _

_Once again Sara didn't know what to say. "It's okay, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you two got together. I do hope that you find him. I could tell that he loves you very much...even before you were together." _

_Sara thanked Lady H for her help and headed towards the vehicle, where Catherine was waiting. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't know what to do, I'm not ready to say goodbye, but I know my waiting, I'm killing Grissom". _

_Please R/R_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Pairing: GSR  
****Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

'_I have to hang on...for Sara' thought Grissom as he tried using all the strength he had to free himself from the ropes that had his hands bond onto a hook. 'Be strong Sara...be strong' he said to himself as once again he slipped unconsious. _

"_Grissom", called Sara as she quickly lifted her head and look around the office. 'Must have been a dream' she said to herself. "Hey, thought you could use this" Sophia said as she walked into the office and placed a coffee infront of Sara. "It's decafe" she said with a smile. "Thank You" said Sara as she took a sip. _

_"I also came to tell you that Warrick might have something. The print that was found that was Lady Heathers, was planted at the scene, so she actually wasnt' there." "Which means, that the person we're dealing with, may have access to our computers and may have at least some forensic background" added Warrick as he and Catherine walked in. _

_"Also means, that they weren't smart enough to do thier homework when they planted Lady Heather's prints. But they must have known that Grissom knew her, and thought maybe she'd be the perfect person to frame knowing our history with her". _

_"So what now" asked Sara. "We start looking into people with forensic background who may hold something towards Grissom, it's a long shot but right now it's the only lead we have", answered Catherine. Rising from her seat Sara grabbed her coffee and headed towards the door, "I'm going to go and see if Nick has anything" she said as she walekd out. _

_"Okay the rest of us, let's get on who may have a grduge against Grissom, see if he's gotten any threats or anything, people from past cases especially". Catherine said as she watched Sara head out. _

'_This is impossible...there's nothing here' Nick thought to himself as he contuinued to listen to the recording that he and Greg found. 'Once we find Grissom, I think I'm going to need some space from them' he said aloud after once again listening to a recording of them making love. _

"_Hey Nick you got anything?" asked Sara as she took a seat beside him. "I never realized that you and Grissom could actally have normal conversartions outside of work" he said with a smile. Grabbing a seat of headphones, Sara placed them on her ears and began to listen to a conversation that her and Grissom had. _

_Flashback:_

"_Sara you know that no matter what I'm always going to be there for you" Grissom had said to her the night that they had found Nick and Grissom had taken Sara home who was upset. "As what Grissom...my boss...my suprieor...a friend...what?" she yelled. _

_"As me Sara...I know it's bad timing...this whole thing with Nick mad me realize that life is too short and I don't ever want to lose you. You mean too much..." _

_"__Mean to much to what...the lab" she said cutting him off. "Why does it take something serious for you to realize anything. Someone has to get hurt or killed before you want to do or say anything. I can't do this anymore Grissom...I can't keep..." she hadn't gotten to finish her sentance, because Grissom had slinced her with a long passionate kiss. _

_P__ulling back, Grissom smiled, "You mean to much to me...I need you. I...I love you Sara" he whispered. "I love you to Grissom". _

_End Flashback_

_Right away after listening, Nick could see the tears forming in Sara's eyes. "Sara, I"m sorry you had to hear that. I know that it must be hard on you" he said. "It's okay...listening gives me more hope. I know how much we mean to one another and he knows that I...we won't give up" she whispered. _

_"We'll get him back...it took you guys long enough to get this far, and we're not going to let it end jsut like that". "Thanks Nick...and I"m sorry" said Sara looking at him as she rose frmo her seat. _

_"__For what?" he asked. _

_"For you having to listen to everything" she said. At first Nick was alittle confused but than realized what Sara meamt. _

_"Yeah well...when we get him back I'm putting in for my vacation time...to heal" he said with a chuckle. _

_Hope it as alittle longer for you. Enjoy. More to come soon. R/R_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_Cat, I think we may have another lead" Greg called as he ran towards her. "I've been reviewing the video, in the window behind Grissom, it looks like a hotel. If I can get the name of the hotel, we may be able to take the building's height and direction we might be able to find out where Grissom is being held."_

_Nick watched as Sara left him once again alone. Listening to the tapes he began to try and calculate how long this guy had been watching and listening to Grissom and Sara. _

_Flashback:_

"_Would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Sara as she stood in the doorway to Grissom's office looking at him. _

"_No" he answers after thinking about it for a second. _

"_Come on, let's...let's see what happens" she insists. _

"_Sara...I don't know what to do about...this" he says trying not to hurt her feelings. _

"_I do..and by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late" she says as she walks away leaving Grissom staring at the doorway. _

_End Flashback_

'_This isn't right...this could've happened at their house' Nick thought to himself as he placed another tape in the recorder. _

_Flashback:_

"_Sara, are you going to be okay" asked Grissom as he moved aside so that Sara could get into her apartment. "Fine. Thanks for the ride." She answered as she turned to face him as he stood in the doorway. _

"_Do you want to talk about it" he asked looking into her tired eyes. _

"_About what?" _

"_What happened" _

"_Why"_

"_I'd like to know what I can do to help"_

"_You just want to know why I did it, so that you can lecture me"_

"_Sara I'm not going to lecture you, you know what could've happened. I just want to make sure that your okay" _

"_Why"_

"_Because I care"_

"_So for you to admit that you care about me, all I had to do was get a DUI" she says with a cold stare. _

"_You know that's not true" answers Grissom as he tried to move closer to her. _

"_Seems like you only want to admit thing when I'm hurt or in trouble" _

_End Flashback_

'_DUI' said Nick to himself as he listened closer to the tape. 'I thought that happened almost 3 years ago'. Quickly jumping from his seat, Nick raced down the hall to find Sara. _

"_Sara" he called as he caught up to her, "How long have you and Grissom been seeing each other" he asked. "Over a year, since the night that we found you. Why" she asked. _

"_The recording, they have bits and pieces on them with you and Grissom discussing your DUI and you asking him for dinner and him saying 'No'." he answered. _

_"__He must've had yours and Grissoms apartments bugged before you were even together". _

_"Not our apartments...Grissom's office. When I asked him to have dinner with me, we were in his office" Sara said in almost a whisper. _

_"That means that whoever has Grissom...more than likey works or had access around here". _

"_I think you guys should look at what I found" Warrick said as he walked up to Greg and Catherine who were still trying to figure out the name of the hotel in the video. "I had a suspicion that whoever planted Lady Heather's print, may had not used gloves..and I was right. They left their own print on top of the one that they planted." _

_"And?" asked Catherine. "I ran it through AFIS and found nothing" answered Warrick. _

"_You might want to run it through personal" Nick said as him and Sara arrived. _

_"And why is that?" asked Greg. _

_"This guy has been watching Grissom and myself for about 3-4 years. We think he may work here due to some of the recording that Nick heard." Sara said as she took a seat beside Greg. _

_"I'm on it" said Warrick as he left the room. _

_"I got it" yelled Greg just was Warrick left, making Sara jump. _

_"Got what" she said as she tapped him on the shoulder, for scaring her. _

_"The name of the building that I found behind Grissom". _

'_I can't do this anymore' Grissom thinks to himself as he once again tries to loosen his hands from the rope. 'Have to get home...to Sara'. _

_Finally his hands are freed and he falls to the floor landing awkwardly on his shoulder. "Ahhhhh" cries Grissom as the pain runs through his shoulder and body, knowing that he has either dislocated something or broken it. _

_Trying to ignore the pain that is running throughout his entire body, Grissom grabbed a hold onto a bar to help him at least stand on one leg. _

_'I have to find a way out of here' he says to himself, as he looks around hoping to find anything._

_Suddenly the door opens, __"Now this is just going to make it easier and more fun for me to kill you" the voice says," a s Grissom tries to move so that he can see who the voice is coming from. _

_"Time to say goodbye Gil". _

_"You" Grissom says as he can finally see the person behind this all. _

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope your all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Please R/R more to come soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_Well what's the name of the building Greg" asked Catherine as her and everyone else continued to stare at him. "It's Treasure Island" answered Greg. "Can you all please stop staring at me...let's go" he said as he gathered the papers and placed them into the folder. _

"_You guys might want to take a look at his before you go" Warrick said, coming back into the room. "What is it?" asked Nick. "Well I ran the print through personal...and got a match" _

"_Who is it?'asked Sara. _

"_Well you know, I figured you might as well see me before I kill you any ways because I know your not going to get away" he said as he walked closer to Grissom. _

_"Why are you doing this?" asked Grissom. _

_"__Gil do you really have to ask? You've have been a pain in my side since day one and your team, always thinking your better than me. At first I was just going to kill you, than when I found out about you and Sara after dancing around it for so many years, I decided to wait." _

_"Why" asked Grissom looking into his cold eyes. _

_"With you gone, Sara will leave because she won't be able to handle it here with you gone..she'll run away. And as for the rest of your team, with you done they won't be able to function, they'll break themselves up." _

"_You've always hated my team and what we do, the fact that we don't have people second guessing us and we can get the job done right the first time. You realize that by now they've already found it's you. My team is just that good and I believe they can get the job done" Grissom said as he leaned on the wall more to hold his balance. _

"_By measuring the height and direction of the sun, we found it's an old warehouse about 2 blocks away" said Greg. _

_"Okay, call PD and paramedics and get them to meet us there." Catherine said as she rose from her seat. "Sara I need you to stay here". _

_"Why" asked Sara as she too rose from her seat. _

_"If Grissom is there, he's going to need me. I need to make sure he's okay". "_

_Sara you know why...I don't want you to put the baby in harms way...and you know that Grissom would want the same thing" whispered Catherine. _

_"Fine...let me know when you find him...please" she said, as she once again took her seat. _

_"Don't worry Sara we'll bring him back to you". _

"_So this is your great plan, kill me and break up my team" Grissom said looking straight ahead towards him. "_

_No wonder they took you out of field. They were tired of cleaning up your mess. That's why they put you behind a desk". "Say all you want Grissom...because it's going to be your last", he said as he pulled out a 9mm_.

Short I know. But Im adding the next chapter in a few! R/R...know who it is yet?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_ "Conrad Ecklie, we know your in the building. Come out with your hands up"._

"_I told you they'd find me because of your actual lack for forensics. We find them Conrad...we can't hide them". _

"_It doesn't matter, with you out of the picture things will be better off". _

"_Can anyone tell me why he'd do this to Grissom" asked Greg as they waited for the okay to go into the building. _

"_He's always had it in for our team and especially Grissom." answered Catherine. _

"_They took Ecklie out of the field because he couldn't hack it , but wouldn't actually tell him that, and because he's better with politics that Grissom they gave him the desk job" added Warrick. _

"_Okay, they've checked the building, they said that no one is in there, you have the 'okay'" a uniform said as he watched the team head into building. _

"_If no one is in the building...where are they?" asked Nick as they headed in. _

"_Sara..it's Catherine, PD checked the building it's clear...we're going to keep looking though" Catherine said as she hung up the phone. _

'_Sara please forgive me...I love you' Grissom said to himself as he watched Ecklie continue to point the gun on him. _

"_One more thing to do before I kill you" said Ecklie as he pulled out a pager. _

"_What are you doing"? Asked Grissom, "Saying goodbye to your girlfriend for you" he answered. _

'_Where is he..what have you done with him Ecklie' she thought to herself. Suddenly, Sara jumped out of her seat. Looking down she realized it was her pager that had scared her. Looking down at it, tears began to form in her eyes as she read the page. 'Time's up. Time to say goodbye'._

"_Grissom...please don't leave me' she said as she ran out of the office and towards the Tahoe. _

_Flashback:_

"_You know Gil you should do what I did" Ecklie said as he was leaving Grissom's office. "And what would that be Conrad". "Get a small warehouse...to store all things that wont fit in your apartment or office", he answered. "And if I did that I would have to find time that I already don't have to visit it, I think everything is fine in my office" said Grissom. _

_End Flashback_

_Taking out her cell phone Sara quickly dialled Catherine's number. "You have the wrong building. I remember Ecklie telling Grissom about his small storage warehouse that he bought, he was trying to convince Grissom to get one. I'm heading that way now" _

"_Sara I told you to stay put. Let us check it out." yelled Catherine, annoyed that Sara didn't listen. _

"_I'll meet you there" said Sara as she hung up the phone. _

"_That was Sara, this isn't the building, Ecklie has as storage warehouse not far from here, Sara is going to meet us there" Catherine said as they loaded up into the Tahoe. _

_Arriving at the warehouse, Sara knew that the smart thing to be would be to wait for Catherine and the others because uniforms would be coming with them, but something urged her to go inside. As she approached the door, Sara drew her weapon. 'Let me find Grissom..please' she whispered as she headed inside. _

_Suddenly there were gunshots, and Sara hurried to way towards them. Coming to a doorway she saw Grissom standing over a body with a 9mm in his hand. '_

_Oh my God Grissom' she said to herself as she hurried over to him. _

_"Sara" he whispered as he fell to the ground. "_

_Grissom are you okay?" she asked trying to find where the blood was coming from. _

_"I knew you'd come...you didn't give up on me" he said looking in her eyes. _

"_Catherine where are you guys? Grissom's hurt bad..I need that ambulance" Sara said as she tried to hold her tears back. _

"_And Ecklie" Catherine asked_

"_He'd dead" whispered Sara. _

_Hanging up her phone, Sara turned her attention back to Grissom who's head was laying in her lap. "Hang in there Gris, the paramedics are on their way. You just have to stay with me a little longer" cried Sara as she placed a kiss on his forehead. _

"_Sara..."Grissom tried to say but was stopped but Sara, _

_"Save your strength, we'll have plenty of time to talk when your better". _

_"I love you...so tired..." he whispered. _

_"I love you too Grissom...please just hang out...there's so much I need to say to you...stay with me..." she cried. _

_"Always" he whispered as he slowly closed his eyes. _

_A/N: will he live will he die, will he find out about the baby...R/R and let's find out._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_Catherine had arrived with the paramedics followed shortly after Warrick, Nick and Greg, All were told including Sara to stand back while they worked on Grissom, who had lost consciousness. _

"_Can't you do something" cried Sara as she stood there looking down at Grissom. "Sara their doing everything they can. Let them do their job". _

"_We've got a pulse, we need to take him to Desert Palms right now or he won't make it" yelled one of the paramedics. "I'm going with him" Sara said as she jumped into the ambulance. _

"_So I guess someone else will be getting his job" Greg said aloud only to have faces stare at him. _

"_Greg, Grissom is going to be fine. No one is going to get his job" said Catherine. "__I didn't mean Grissom, I mean Ecklie" he answered as he pointed to the van that the corners were loading his body into. _

_"Come on guys, we need to start processing" Catherine said as she picked up her kit. _

_"__But Cath, it's an open shut case. Ecklie was behind the whole thing, what's to process?" asked Nick. _

_"We know what happened and why, but we still don't know what happened here. And until we can get Griss' statement, we need to process", she answered. _

_A few hours later:_

"_Sara...have you heard anything yet" asked Doc Robbins as he took a seat beside her. Slowly Sara lifted her head, he could see the redness in her eyes, _

_"They were still in surgery last time they told me anything." she said as she tried to fight back the tears. _

_"I'm sure he'll be okay. He has a lot to live for now" Doc said as Sara looked into his eyes. "I know about the baby Sara" he whispered. _

_"I can't do this...I can't raise this baby without him" she cried. Pulling her into his arms, Doc kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about that, because I promise you that it will not come down to that". _

"_Hey, you guys heard anything?" asked Catherine as she and the guys came walking into the waiting room, only to see Doc Robbins with his arms protectively around Sara. _

"_No, not yet, we're still waiting", Doc answered. _

_"Did you find anything out at the crime scene?" asked Sara as she lifted her head to see Catherine take a seat beside her. _

_"We'll know once we get Grissom's statement, but looks like it was self defence." answered Catherine. _

"_I'm sorry Catherine?" whispered Sara as she looked at Catherine. Confused Catherine looked back, _

_"Sorry about what" she asked. _

_"I should've listened to you and stayed at the lab", she said. Taking Sara's hand in hers, Catherine grinned, "And if you had listened, we probably would be at the morgue instead of the hospital. It was your not listening that saved his life" . _

_"Saved his life, he's still fighting for it on that table", Sara said with tears forming in her eyes again. _

"_He's still fighting for his life, but we've given him a better chance" the doctor said as he walked into he waiting room. _

_"I'm assuming your all here for Mr. Grissom?" he asked. _

_"How is he Doctor?" asked Sara. "He had a lot of damage done to his left knee, but we were able to repair it. He also had a GSW to his abdomen but it wasn't severe. We were more worried about the leg and his shoulder, muscle damage to his shoulder was more than we thought. Once he wakes up, he's going to need a few more surgeries to get it back together"_

"_Can we go and see him?" Catherine asked, as she saw the anxious look on Sara's face. _

_"Only for a few moments...there's one more thing that I should let you be aware of" the Doctor said as he stopped Sara from leaving the room. _

_"What's that?" she asked. _

"_Mr Grissom, crashed on the table, he had lost a lot of blood, now we were able to stabilize him...but he's' fallen into a coma". _

_Short sorry, I know. PLease R/R and I promise you'll get more..soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

**A/N: The song is 'Never Gone' sung by BSB**

"_A coma...do you know if he'll wake up?" Sara said as she felt the tears running down her face. _

_"The first 24 hours are critical. We'll be monitoring him, and we'll let you know if there's any change. Right now...it's up to him on weather or not he's going to wake up", answered the Doctor as he left them standing in shock. _

"_Sara, do you want us to go with you and see him?" asked Nick as he motioned towards her. _

_Shaking her head, Sara whipped the tears off her face, "No...No thanks. I need to do this. Give me a minute with him than you can see him" she said. _

_"Take your time, we're not going anywhere" Catharine said as she watched Sara walk down the hall. _

**The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you**

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle"_

"_It's me" she has said with a smile on her face. Seeing him again brought a smile to her face that she didn't know she could show again. She has missed him, keeping in contact wasn't the same, not being able to see his face. _

**Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are**

_**Flashback**_

"_You want to sleep with me?"_

"_Did you just say what I think you did"_

_She looks at him, with tears almost forming in her eyes, _

"_That way when I wake up in a cold sweat, under the blanket hearing Kaye's screams, you can tell me it's nothing. It's empathy" _

_It was a hard case for her, she had hoped that Grissom would've been there for her as more than a boss, but as a friend, but telling him about her nightmares that she'd been having, she got the reaction from him she had hoped she wouldn't. _

**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone**

_**Flashback**_

"_Since when are you interested in beauty" she asked as they sat upon the bleachers looking at the ice. _

"_Since I met you" he had said, almost in a whisper but she had heard every word. She was speechless, he was the only one who was able to do that to her...make her speechless, with nothing to say, but leaving her with a shocked and confused look on her face. _

**No, no, no, no **

I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

_**Flashback**_

"_You want me to make you a copy?" she asked._

"_I don't need one. I have you" _

'_You have me' she thought to herself...I wish. I wish you had me. _

**(Somehow) somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be**

_Arriving at his closed door, Sara stopped and took a deep breath. As she looked at the door than down at her stomach, tears began to form in her eyes. 'I can't do this..I can't face him' she said aloud. _

"_Yes you can, he needs you Sara" a voice said as they placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_Turning around Sara stood face to face with Jim Brass. "Jim" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. _

_"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be check in?" she asked. _

_"I am...I heard about Grissom and just ran into Catherine, she told me everything. That stupid ass Ecklie, he deserved everything that Grissom did to him" he said. _

_"But Gil...he didn't deserve this. You need to be in there with him Sara. He loves you and when he wakes up he's going to need to know that no matter what your going to be there with him". _

"_What if I lose him...I can't lose him Jim" she cried. _

_"If you lose him, you'll always have a part of him" whispered Jim as he placed his hand on her stomach. _

_"But your not going to lose him, he's going to make it and you and him are going to raise this baby". _

_As he stepped back from Sara, Jim placed his hand on the door handle and opened it slightly for Sara. "You need to make the first move Sara...we're all here for you". _

_"Thank You" she said as she walked into the room. _

**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)**

_As she took a seat beside him, Sara took Grissm's hand in hers. "There are so many things that I haven't been able to tell you. So many things I want to show you, do with you. I love you so much. I don't want to say goodbye Gil...please...don't leave me" she cried as she lowered her head on his hand. "I love you" she whispered trying to control her tears. _

**Never gone (gone from me)  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)**

1 Week Later...

"_Sara why don't you go home and get some sleep you haven't slept in days. I'll stay here and watch him, said Catherine as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. _

_"Catherine, I don't know what to do. It's been almost a week, the doctors said they haven't noticed any change. They said that I should start thinking about other options." she said as she placed a hand on Grissom's face. _

_"Sara you and I both know that people who have suffered major injuries don't just wake up from coma's...it takes time. Now go home". _

_Rising from her seat, Sara placed a soft kiss on Grissom's forehead, "I'm right here for you. I love you" she whispered._

_Catherine watched as Sara left the room, and slowly pulled out a small black velvet box. "Now I know that I'm probably suppose to see this...or know you have it. But I want you to know that I found it when I was checking your Tahoe after the accident. Gil I had to no idea that you were thinking of proposing to her." she said as she opened the box to see a beautiful diamond engagement ring. _

**(Never gone) Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close, always close), everyday (everyday, everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye (yeah, yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life**

_Slowly Catherine places the box in Grissom's hand. "You have a lot more to live for now Gil Grissom. You have a woman who loves you with everything she has, and a baby on the way. And you were planning on asking her to marry you, and you damn well can't do that laying in this bed sleeping all the time" she said looking down at him. _

"_I know" he whispered_

**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way **

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are

Next chapter will be up soon. Hope this one will do you till then. Please R/R!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_Grissom...can you hear me?" asked Catherine as she learned closer to him. _

"_Every word" whispered Grissom as he began to open his eyes. _

"_Oh my god...I can't believe that your awake. I'm going to go and get the doctor" she said as she headed for the door. _

_"Cat...where's Sara" called Grissom, catching Catherine before she left. _

_"I sent her home, she's been worried sick about you. I told her to go home and get some rest", she answered. _

_"Can you tell her that I'm going to be okay?" he asked. _

_Nodding her head Catherine smiled, "No problem". _

"_Yes, he's awake. I know. I called Sara, I told her that he was fine. Really he is. Okay, the doctor is in with him now. Alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye" Catherine finished as she placed her phone back in her pocket, in time to see Sara walking down the hall way. _

"_I thought you were going to stay home and rest" asked Catherine. _

"_I needed to see him...to really make sure that he's okay" Sara said. _

"_Well you can see him, but only for a few moments" the doctor said as he came walking towards the two. As they both thanked the doctor, Catherine watched as Sara headed for the door. _

_"Your not going to come in?" asked Sara. "_

_I've already seen him...you and Grissom need time together now. I'll be right here if you need anything", Catherine said with a smile on her face. _

_Nodding her head, Sara walked into the room, with tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Honey..why are you crying?" asked Grissom as he could see the tears. _

_Running to his beside, Sara quickly threw her arms around him. "I thought I had lost you" she cried. As he held her in his arms, _

_Grissom lightly kissed the top of her head, "It's going to take more than Conrad Ecklie to keep me away from you. _

"_How's he doing?" asked Brass as he came walking up beside Catherine. "_

_Sara's in with him now, he seems to be doing good considering", she answered. _

_"This is only the beginning for them...Gil is going to need more surgeries to repair his shoulder completely. I was talking to the doctor and because he also had a lot of damage done to his knee from the car accident, it'll take a miracle for him to get back into the field", said Brass. _

_"As if that's not enough to deal with...a baby on the way as well. Their both going to need all the support they can get from us" Catherine added. _

"_Sara what's wrong?" asked Grissom as Sara slowly pulled away from him. "There is so much that I had...have to tell you..that I just don't know where to begin" she whispered. _

"_Well...why don't we start with what we are...going to name the baby" he said. _

_Lifting her head, Sara was incomplete shock, "How'd you know?" she asked. _

"_I looked at the evidence...not feeling well...not eating much...or eating way too much" answered Grissom. _

_"Really...how'd you find out?" she asked. _

_Smiling Grissom lowered his head, "I heard Catherine mention it to me when she thought I was sleeping" he said with a chuckle. _

"_But it doesn't matter how I found out, the only thing that matters is that...we're going to have a baby". _

_"I was so afraid that I was going to have to raise the baby on my own, and that was the last thing that I wanted to do" Sara said, as she tried to fight back more of her tears. _

"_Sorry are we interrupting anything" asked Jim as he Catherine walked into the room. _

_"Jim...glad to see your up and around" Grissom said with a smile, happy to see that his friend was recovering well. _

_"Yeah well, I hope that in a few days or so I can say the same about you. You know that you have a long road ahead of you...both of us" Jim said looking at the two of them. _

_Sara looked at Brass than at Grissom, "We know" she whispered. _

"_But you also know that you have the team to help you out. We're here for you no matter what. So whether you like it or not...your stuck with us" Catherine said with a chuckle. _

"_And that means all of us" added Warrick as he, Nick, Greg and Doc Robbins all came walking into the room. _

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I have some time so Im hoping I'll be able to update sooner, until than please R/R!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_ Less than two weeks later, Grissom was finally released from the hospital. He was accompanied by Catherine and Sara as he was leaving, knowing that with the two of them around he wasn't going to be able to get away with anything. _

"_Now Dr. Grissom, you are not confined to this wheel chair. You'll start your physiotherapy in a few days to help you gain strength in yourknee again. So until than, you are to take it easy, you don't want to re injure your knee..so no doing anything to physical" the doctor said as Grissom finished signing his discharge papers. _

_"Don't worry Doctor, one or both of us will make sure that he doesn't do anything he's not suppose to...just yet" Catherine said looking at Sara and giving her a wink. _

_"Ya of course" Sara chuckled, knowing exactly what Catherine meant. _

"_Not to be rude or anything, but can we leave. As much as I have enjoyed my stay here I'd much rather sleep in my own bed. Thank you for everything Doctor...and I'll be seeing you in a few days" Grissom said as he nodded towards Sara who began to push him. _

"_You know Griss, it's a good thing that you and Sara have an elevator in this place" Catherine said as they walked into the townhouse. _

_"Well between mine and Grissom's things, we thought it'd be wiser to get a place that had an elevator...he has too many bugs and I have too many books" answered Sara. _

_"Actually I think that we both have to many books" Grissom chuckled. "Well at least your kid will have a lot of reading material when he or she is older" said Catherine. "Any ways, I'm going to let you guys get settled in..Sara if you need anything...help with anything or just time away from him because he's a pain in the ass just give me a call" _

_Smiling Sara nodded, "I think I'll be able to handle him" she said. _

_"I'm not a pain in the ass...I'm just going to be anxious to get back to work...and get ready for the baby" Grissom said as he grabbed onto Sara's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. _

"_Okay well if you guys need anything, you know the that myself and the teamare here for you. Take care", Catherine said as she headed towards the door. _

_"Thank you for everything Catherine, it means a lot" they both said as Catherine gave them a smile and headed out the door. _

"_Well now that I finally have you to myself..what should I do with you" asked Grissom as she pulled Sara down into his lap. _

_"Gil Grissom!" She yelled with laugher. _

_"What" he asked as he began to kiss her neck. _

_"This is exactly what Catherine and the Doctor were talking about" she said trying to wiggle her way out of his lap. _

_"I feel okay...and I know that you would feel more relaxed" he whispered into her ear. _

_"Honestly Griss, I want too but we can't. I want to make sure that your one hundred percent okay. Let's wait and see what the doctor says, I don't want to you end up hurting yourself." Sara said as she hopped off his lap and made her way behind him. _

_"__Fine" he said. _

_"Hey just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean that we can't do other things" Sara said as she wheeled his chair into the bedroom. "Come on" she whispered as she held out her hands and helped him on to the bed. _

_"I think I can live with this" said Grissom as he pulled Sara down to him. _

**A/N Sorry for taking so long updating...had my 19th bday been busy. Hope to be doing some more updating I promise. Also if anyone has any suggestions on names for the baby that would be great...both boy and girl names..I don't know what their having yet. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_Well that's it..im officially done physiotherapy" Grissom called as he walked into the townhouse. _

_"For your knee, but you still have go for your shoulder...and speaking of your shoulder, the doctor called, he wants to see you" Sara said as she placed a kiss on Grissom's lips. _

"_3 months of therapy for my knee, and now I'm just getting started on my 4 month with my shoulder. I have more important things to worry about than this" he said taking a seat on the couch. _

_"And what things would that be?" asked Sara as she sat beside him. _

_"Like taking care of you...getting ready for the baby..which we still haven't decided on a name". _

_"Grissom..I'm fine...the baby's fine. I'm concerned about you and how your doing. It's going to take time to heal. And don't worry about getting ready for the baby, Catherine and Warrick are coming over to help with the nursery so that you can relax" said Sara as she snuggled up into his arms. _

_"I know...whatever I can't do for this baby, I'll make sure I do for the next one" he said with a smile. _

_"Dr. Grissom are you already planning for more children?" asked Sara looking up into his yes. _

_"That's if the mother to be wants more...than yes" he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips. _

"_Dr. so what's the news that you wanted to see me?" asked Grissom as he took a seat along side Sara. _

_"The reason I called you in is because of your last surgery that you had on your shoulder. I know that this must be tough...and I don't know how else to put it..." he started. _

_"Put what?" asked Sara. _

_"The damage to your shoulder is worse than what we first thought 3 months ago. The muscle damage is severe and it's began nerve damage throughout your entire arm." _

_"That would explain why I can't feel anything with my arm. I thought you said that it would pass with the surgery" Grissom said. _

_"I did, but when we got in there, it wasn't a good as we had thought. You've been doingphysiotherapy for 4 months now and have made no progress." _

_"Meaning what?" asked Sara as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Meaning, that there's a chance that you may never go back to work in the field due to the fact that you more than likely will never gain strength or get use back in that arm. I'm sorry", the Dr finished as he could see the anger forming in Grissom's eyes. _

_"But there's a chance...a chance that I can still go back" Grissom asked. _

_"Honestly...it'd take a miracle" answered the Doctor. _

_ Without saying anything, Grissom rose from his seat and walked out of the room. _

_"__Doctor I'm sorry, thank you for your time", Sara said as she to rose from her seat. _

_"Miss Silde, he's going to need a lot of support from you and those around you. I know how much work means to him, but you have to show him that there are more important things than work...such as your baby" said the Doctor as he watched Sara smile and nod her head as she headed out the door. _

"_Grissom...Grissom" she called as she ran up to him. _

_Were you even going to wait for me?" she asked. _

_"I want to be alone right now Sara..just leave me alone" he said without even facing her. _

"_Are you going to go and sulk now...I know that this is hard..." she started but was cut off. _

"_Hard...you know that this is hard...you have no fuckin idea how hard this is. I was lucky enough to get my knee back into shape, thinking that I would be able to go back to work...but now their telling me I can't. So what's left for me..nothing. Don't tell me you know how hard this is" he yelled. _

_"Gil Grissom, there are more important things that work...you've over come so many obstacles why can't you just think of this as another" she yelled back. _

_"Obstacles" he questioned. _

"_Your hearing for one..Catherine didn't have to tell me, I could see it. But you had the surgery and you are doing fine. You knee is another...you've already over come that in record time and so what if this takes longer. Even if you don't get back in the field you have to look at what you have right in front of you" cried Sara as she fought the tears. _

_"What?" he asked. _

_"Me...you have me who's been by your side since day one and even though it took you forever to finally get your head out of your ass I still waited. Waited by your side, I've always been there for you...and now you have your unborn child to think about. Don't go and tell me that you have nothing left or say to me that it's hard. Do you have any idea how hard ithas been for me to see you go through all this, or how hard it was when I found out I was pregnant and than I thought I had lost you. Do you" she yelled. _

_After a moment when Grissom didn't respond Sara walked in front of him. _

_"When you find out what is more important to you...work or us...you let me know. Until than don't bother coming home", she said as she walked away, leaving Grissom standing in the middle of the parking lot. _

**A/N ahh lovers spat...please R/R more to come..soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

'_Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to see you go through all this, or how hard it was when I found out I was pregnant and than I thought I had lost you. Do you' Sara had yelled with tears forming in her eyes. _

_Even though he too had yelled Grissom knew that Sara was right. 'I could've handled things better' he said to himself as he continued to walk down the road. _

_'With everything that I'm going through I haven't even took a second to stop and ask her how she is...she's so strong I didn't think I would have to' he thought. _

"_Can I borrow your couch for the night" Grissom asked after the door had opened once he finished knocking on the door. _

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Brass asked as he moved aside to let his friend in. _

_"Do I have a choice?" asked Grissom as he took a seat on the couch. Shaking his head, Brass took a seat in front of Grissom. _

_"__The Doctor told me that there's about a 99 percent chance that I'll never regain use of my arm, which means I may never be able to go back to work. I yelled at Sara telling her she doesn't understand how hard this is for me" Grissom said as he placed his head in his hand. _

_"What did she say?" asked Brass. _

_"Why do you think I'm here" said Grissom. "She told me not to bother coming home until I find out what's more important to me...work or her and the baby". _

_"Don't tell me you actually thinking about that? You shouldn't have to think twice about that Gil, everyone can see how much you and Sara l__ove each other and now your expecting a baby." Brass said as he rose to his feet and went into the kitchen. _

_Following Brass into the kitchen, Grissom leaned on the door frame, "Things are complicated..." he started, only to be stopped by Brass slamming a glass on the table._

_"Their not complicated, your just to damn stubborn to admit that you need help. You think you can do this on your own, than you might as well let Sara walk out of you life right now with that baby, before you cause her any more pain."_

"_You know I try so hard to have answers for everything, but for this I don't. Part of me thinks that Sara can do better, that she deserves better, but another part of me wants to run home right now and take her in my arms...but I don't think I can do that. I love her..don't get me wrong but..." _

_"There shouldn't be a 'but_**'**_ if you love her Gil. You can't treat her like this...she's waited all these years for you and your going to let one little thing stand in your way of having complete happiness?" Jim asked. _

"_One little thing...I wouldn't call my career ending one little thing. I've worked to damn hard for this, and just because that stupid asshole Ecklie couldn't accept what I've done or what I had he had to go and ruin it all" yelled Grissom. _

_"Your right...what you 'had'. If you wait to long she's not going to be there when you get back. And I don't want to be the one to tell you so. Right now is when you need each other the most. Don't make her wait for you like you did. I'm going to bed, you know where everything is" said Brass as he headed off into his bedroom. _

_Slowly making his way to the closet, Grissom grabbed a blanket and layed down on the couch, 'Just one night Sara...wait for me just for tonight' he whispered as he closed his eyes. _

**A/N...Please R/R more to come, hope your all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. The song used in this song is 'Words I couldn't say' by Rascal Flatts**

"_Sara are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can still change your mind" Catherine said as she poured Sara a glass of water. _

_"Maybe it'll make him think more clearly about things." she whispered. _

_"I just can't believe that he had to go and actually think about things, I've known Gil for a long time and I know how much he loves you" Catherine said as she took a seat beside Sara. _

_"I know...but I gave him that choice and he's just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not going to be waiting for him anymore". _

_"What about the baby?" asked Catherine. _

_Lowering her head, Sara shook it, "I don't know, I just need to sort things out." she answered. _

'_What have I done? I should've went home last night and tried to work things out with Sara'_

_Grissom thought to himself as he quickly rose from the couch and headed out the door. _

**In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon **

"_Catherine, can you make sure that Grissom get's this" asked Sara as she handed a white envelope to Catherine. _

_"Sara are you sure...you can still wait for him" said Catherine. _

_"I've done enough waiting for him. My cabs here" she said as she picked up her suitcase and headed out the door. _

_"Sara, keep in touch. If you need anything you know that we'll only be a phone call away", Catherine said as she pulled Sara into a hug. _

_"Thank you for everything Catherine" whispered Sara as she got into the cab. _

_Catherine watched as the cab drove away, leaving her standing in the sunlight. 'You're a fool to have let her go Grissom' she said to herself as she look at the envelope that she still had in her hand. _

**There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away **

"_Sara...Sara are you here" called Grissom as he ran into the apartment. As he began to look around, Grissom realized that the apartment was missing not only Sara but some of her things. 'What have I done' he said aloud as he made his way to the couch. As he took a seat he noticed a white envelope on the coffee table. Picking it up he began to read aloud, _

'_Grissom, _

_If your reading this than I'm not there. I was hurt last night when you didn't come home. I never thought in a million years that you would have to actually think about what was more important to you work or me and our unborn child, but after staying up and waiting for you to walk through that door and take me in your arms I knew that you had already make your choice. When the time is right, I'll come back for the rest of my things, but until than I have what I need. You may think that this is unfair to you, me leaving with our unborn child, but you did this to yourself. I'll be sure to keep you updated on the progress of the pregnancy. When remember when I told you how afraid I was to raise this baby on my own...well that fear has come back. I loved you so much I was willing to wait...and I did. I waited for 6 years for you. I couldn't wait another day, I thought that today was going to be a new day...a new day for us to start over, but I was wrong._

_All my love Sara'_

**What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say **

'_I've lost her...I've lost her for good' Grissom said aloud as he crumbled the paper and threw it across the room. _

_"I told you that if you didn't come home last night that you were going to lose her. I hate to say it but...I told you so" Brass said as he walked into the living room and took a seat beside Grissom. _

_"One night...that's all I wanted, was for her to wait one night, that we could start over again" whispered Grissom. _

**Theres a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now **

"_You can't start over again...too much has happened. All you can do is move on...and now you have another choice to make, do you want to move on alone...or do you want to go after the woman you love and who is carrying you child" Catherine said as she approached the two men. _

**What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say **

"_I'm too stubborn for my own good. I've lost the one thing in my life that made me really happy." _

_"And if you had realized that sooner, than non of this would be happening. Sara's right though, you brought this on yourself and you are the only one that can fix it" Catherine said as she took a seat in front of Grissom. _

_Taking his hands in hers, Grissom lifted his head, "Where'd she go Catherine?" he asked. _

**What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say **

"_Your going to have to go and change and you only have a few hours to do so. Your flight to San Francisco leaves in about an hour." Jim said as he pulled a plane ticket from his jacket pocket. _

_"How did you know that I'd go after her?" Grissom asked as he took the tickets in his hand. _

_Smiling Jim and Catherine looked at one another, "Just because you let her get as far as San Francisco, doesn't mean your that big of a fool to let her walk out of your life forever" Catherine said. _

**A/N, thanks for the reviews I apperiate it. So what do you think...will Sara take him back? R/R i'll update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. Song used in this story is 'Far Away' by Nickleback. **

'_Well little guy...or girl, looks like it's just you and me now' Sara said as she placed her hands on her stomach and headed out the door. 'I know your daddy loves you. It's just weather or not he loves me anymore. But even if he doesn't don't worry, it's not going to stop me from letting him be a part in your lives' she said. _'_Home sweet home...nothing seems to have changed' Sara said as she began to walk long the streets beside the ocean. 'It's so beautiful here' she whispered. _

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

_Flashback:_

"_Didn't I tell you it was beautiful here?" asked Sara as her and Grissom walked along the beach. _

_"Yes you did. Every time I'd ever been to San Francisco it was to do a lecture and go home. Never really got the chance to look around." he said. _

_"Well I'm glad taht you decided to stay a few extra days here" she whispered as she linked her arms through his. _

_"I couldn't resist". _

**I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **

_That night they had walked for hours, talking and just enjoying the sounds of nature. Grissom had decided to stay a few extra days in San Francisco, of course with the help of Sara. The two had gotten to know each other quite well over the years, neither knowing what the future would bring, all they concentrated on was the present._

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

_Flashback:_

"_What are you thinking"Grissom asked as he watched Sara stare at the sheets that were on the wall. It was a hard care, they only had 24 hrs to reveal new evidence and it was getting to everyone. '_

_I was just thinking that I wish we could stop doing this dance and just admit our feelings' she thought. "Well her body left behind this void" she answered. _

_"Pin me down" she whispered. _

_Grissom took a second, than grabbed her wrists with her hands. 'I never thought that I'd have to ask you to do that' she thought as she looked into his eyes. _

_The passion was tehre, but it was the wrong time and wrong place, even to be thinking such thoughts. _

**I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **

_Flashback:_

"_Griss, who was that on the phone?" asked Sara as she snuggled into his arms. _

_"The hospital" he whispered. _

_"What's wrong" she asked, as she moved away from him, taking the phone out of his hands. _

_"Brass...he's been shot...I need to go to the hospital" Grissom said as he rose off the couch. _

_"You want me to go with you?" asked Sara as she to rsoe from the couch. _

_"I...I...No...I'll call you if there's any news", he said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "_

_Are you sure you don't need me?" she said looking at him. _

_Turning around, Grissom walked up to Sara, placing his hands on her cheeks, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. _

_"I'll always need you" he whispered. _

**  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know **

'_Grissom, why did you have to think about things. Things were hard, but I thought we'd work things out just like we always have done' she said aloud._

_"Miss you look like you could use one of these" a woman said as she handed Sara a red and white rose together. _

_"__Thank you" Sara said as she went to grab some money from her purse. _

_"No need, it's all ready been taken care of", the woman said as she pointed towards the ground. _

_'Oh my' Sara whispered as she saw a path of red rose pedals in the direction of the pier._

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
And I've loved you all along And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more **

_As she walked towards the end of the pier, Sara saw a shadowy figure standing there. _

"_Do you remember my last night here...when I said that I'd always be there for you", the voice said as they turned around. _

_Standing there, Grissom walked out of the shadows. _

'_Grissom' Sara_ _whispered. _

_"__Sara I don't know what I can say or do that will make you forgive me. I should have never have even taken a second to think about what was more important to me...you ot work. You are the most important thing in my life...you and this baby. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that" he said as he walked up to her. _

**Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go **

_With tears forming in her eyes, Sara didnt know waht to say. _

_"How did you know that I'd even come this way" she whisperd. _

_"That night...I said that one day we'd meet again right here. And it would be the last time that we were ever going to be apart", he said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and whipped away the tears. _

_"I meant in then nad I mean it now. I love you, and I enver want to be away from you again". _

"_I love you too" she whispered. Looking down into her eyes, Grissom leaned down and placed a soft but yet passionate kiss on her lips._

****A/N.. hope that everyone likes that. No worries though, it's not even close to being done. Please R/R more to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

Grissom and Sara had spent a few extra days in San Francisco, but decided it was time to head back to Vegas because now they had to plan a wedding and still get ready for the baby.

"You know Griss, we still have to decide on a name for the baby" Sara said as they walked into their townhouse.

"Well are we going to find out what we're having or should be take a chance and pick a name for a boy and girl?" he asked.

"Both..but we have to come to an agreement" she said with a smile.

"This could be a while" Grissom said with a chuckle and as sat down on the couch.

"Thanks" Sara said as she threw a baby's name book at him and headed into the bedroom. "I'm going to go and have a shower..you decide on names that you like", she called.

Smiling Grissom opened the book, 'A boy and a girl name' he said to himself as he flipped through the book.

"I thought I was going to have to send a search party for you" Grissom said as he placed some plates on the table.

"It felt good to just relax" answered Sara.

"Well I'm glad, I made dinner, thought that you and Caden would be getting hungry", said Grissom as he walked up to Sara and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Gil that was...wait...Caden? You picked out a name?" She said.

"I did" he said taking a seat at the table.

"What makes you think that we're having a boy?" asked Sara as she to took her seat.

"And I said that we had to agree..I like the name Elijah for a boy", said Sara.

"Well honey, if we have a girl I like the name Grace. What do you like?" he asked.

"I was thinking Madison or Rosalind", answered Sara. "

How about if we have a boy we name him, Caden Elijah and if we have a girl we can call her..."

"We can call her Madison Grace, that way we can use both names" Sara interrupted.

"Okay" Grissom said with a smile, "Caden Elijah and Madison Grace Grissom..I like it".

"Do you think their even awake? I mean it is kinda early" Greg said as he and Catherine and Warrick stood outside Sara and Grissom's place.

"Early..Greg it's almost noon" Catherine said with a chuckle.

"Well you know Cat, some people like to sleep when they have days off...unlike others" said Warrick as he leaned on the wall.

"You guys didn't have to come. I just wanted to know if the news was true" she said.

"Didn't have to come, you pretty much said that you'd kill us if we didn't, chuckled Nick as he walked up to the door.

"Well I figured that if the news is true, than you guys could hang out with Grissom and help him get the nursery done and Sara and I could go and plan something".

"Okay I know that one of you has a key...so could you please stop knocking and just come in", called Grissom as he walked into the kitchen.

"I thought it would be safer knocking..I wouldn't want to interrupt anything" Catherine said as she winked at Grissom.

"Sorry Griss, she just had to drag us all here" said Warrick as he took a seat on the couch.

"And why did you drag the entire team here this early?" asked Grissom.

"That's what I said" answered Greg as he closed the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Sara as she emerged into the living room.

"Cat wants to know if the news it true" said Nick.

"What news?" asked Grissom, "I'm pretty sure that everyone by now knows that Sara and I are together and expecting a baby".

"You know what I'm talking about...I knew it" yelled Catherine as she ran to Sara and picked up her right hand.

"So much for being a bachelor for life Grissom" Warrick said as he rose off the couch and walked up to Sara.

"That's a nice rock Gil, so when is the wedding?" asked Catherine.

"Well we just got in last night, and news does travel fast...so we really haven't planned anything yet", answered Grissom.

"Well were you wanting to get married before or after the baby, because if you want to do it before the baby is born than we should start now" Catherine said as and Sara took a seat at the table.

"Okay, well we'll leave the planning for you ladies, Griss we have been assigned to help you finish the nursery" said Greg.

"Gil...before or after the baby" asked Sara.

" Let's do it before because after the baby is born, we're not going to have time to do anything else" he said.

A/N, Sorry for taking so long to update. By the end of the week the story will finished...possibly, so until I will try to update as soon as possible to keep you reading. So please for now R/R!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_I'm sorry Gil, the damage to you shoulder was more serious than expected. You didn't pass your weapons test, and you knwo what that means". _

_"You can't be serious, I'm a crime scene investigator, what do I need a gun for. Just let me back in the field", said Grissom. _

_"__You didn't pass your physical...you may never gain for strength in your arm and I know that your doctor has already said all of this. I'm sorry Gil, but I think it's about time that you start looking at other options". _

_"And what are they...doing paper work all day, barley being allowed to work in the lab" he said. _

_"__You and I both know there's one more" _

_"Retire...that's my last choice". _

_"__If you retire, you'd be able to spend time with your baby that your expecting and with you soon to be wife. There are more important things in you life, than working right now, and I think you should take the chance to look at them. I'm sorry Grissom", said the Sheriff as he walked away. _

"_Griss, I'm sorry about the news" said Catherine as she walked into his office. _

_"Yeah..me too. It's been months and I thought my arm was getting better. Damit Ecklie, he didn't get a chance to kill me...but he took my career away from me", yelled Grissom as he threw papers across the room. _

_"Ecklie may have done this, but at least that's the only thing he took away from you. You still have Sara and the baby. It could've been a lot worse, he could've taken Sara and god know done what to her. As much as I hate to see you like this, I think that you should think about what the Sheriff said" __Catherine said as she placed a hand on Grissom's shoulder. _

_"You mean retire" he whispered. _

_"It's not like it's a bad thing, You've made this crime lab #2 in the country, you have a lot of success, good friends, you've had a good run, I just think that maybe it's time you start to think about other things...other than work, you have your wedding in a few days, all I'm saying is just think about it" she said as she walked out the door. _

_Turning around, Grissom noticed a picture of him and Sara that had been taken the afternoon that the team had showed up at their door. Grissom had his arms wrapped around Sara's waist, keeping her and the baby close. 'Maybe thier both right...maybe I should retire' he said to himself. _

"_Hey, I've been calling your cell phone" said Sara she ran into Grissom's arms as he walked into the house. _

_"Sorry I didn't call, just had to get some fresh air and think about things" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. _

_"Should I be worried?" asked Sara as she pulled out of his arms. _

_"No, but I couldn't make a final descion without you. I talked to the Sheriff today, I didn't pass my weapons tests or my physical. I should've seen it coming though". _

_"Gil, I'm so sorry. What did the Sheriff say?" she asked. _

_"Pretty much told me retire"answered Grissom. _

_"And that's why you needed fresh air" said Sara as she waddled to the couch and took a seat._

_ "I didn't know what to do. I love my job, but I love you and I didn't want to have to think about this over night._

"_You've had a good run, You've done so much for so many people" said Sara. _

_"That's what everyone keeps saying. Sara do you think I should retire?" he asked. _

_"It's not up to me, it's your choice, you're the one that has to live with it" she said. "_

_No, we're the ones that have to live with it. If I'm not happy about retiring than your going to have to put up with me..but I think I would be happy, it'd give me more time to spend with you and the baby". _

_"So your goign to retire?" she asked. _

_"I'm going to retire" he answered as he pulled Sara into his arms and leaned his lips down to hers. "I love you" he whispered. _

_"I love you too" said Sara as she placed her lips to his. _

_**A/N what will the lab do? Please R/R more to come...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. The song used in this story is by Oilver James, 'Greatest Story every told'. **

"_Are you sure we're not missing anything...I mean I feel like I'm missing something" said Sara as she sat in her chair. _

_"Relax you have everything...everything is fine. Today is your wedding day, your going to marry the man that you love, the father of your baby" said Catherine, as she tried to calm the nervous Sara down. _

_"Unborn baby" Sara said with a chuckle. __"But I have something, new, something borrowed and something blue?" she asked. _

_"The baby breath in your hair is blue, and I was told to give this to you...it's something new" Catherine said as she handed Sara a black box. _

_"Oh my god" whispered Sara ,as she opened the box. _

_"That is amazing" _

_'To the woman who has made me the happiest scientist on the planet' read Sara, as she pulled out a diamond necklace. _

_"Wow, Grissom's got good taste" said Lindsey as she entered the room. "I thought that you could use something borrowed" she said as she handed Sara a butterfly pendant. Grissom gave it to me when I was younger, he said that the butterfly symbolizes love, and that's what you guys have"_

"_Thank you Lindsey" said Sara as she pulled the young teenager into a hug. _

"_Do you have something old?" asked Catherine. _

_"I do" said Sara as she reached into her hand bag and pulled out a picture. "It's the very first picture that Grissom and I got taken together, the first time we went for coffee, I've had it ever since" she said . _

"_Griss, settle down your making me nervous" said Warrick as he stood beside Grissom in front of their friends. _

_"Your not the one getting married" said Grissom. _

_"Yeah I know, been there done that remember" laughed Warrick. _

_"Here Griss, thought you could use these" Greg said as he ran up to his boss. _

_"The Rings?" asked Grissom. _

_"You forgot them in the dressing room" answered Greg as he went back to his seat. _

**Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I togetherI'm so glad I'm your man**

"_Hey Griss, you still nervous?" asked Warrick. Just as he was about to answer, something took his breath away. _

_'__She's beautiful' he whispered, as he turned to see Sara beginning to walk down the aisle with Brass at her side. _

"_You ready Sara?" whispered Brass. _

_"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment" she said as she smiled and looked right into Grissom's eyes. 'I love you' she mouthed, and he did the same. _

**And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
****and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight**

"_Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Father Johnson. _

_"Myself and the CSI night shift" Brass said with as smile. _

_"You look amazing" whispered Grissom. _

**I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need**

"_Close friends, we have gathered to this evening to witness the joining of this man and this woman. When two people take as long as these two have to get here, it is well worth the wait" Father Johnson said with a smile. _

**And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight**

"_Mr Grissom, has chosen his own vows to read to his bride to be._

"_I, Gilbert Grissom, take you Sara Sidle, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love._

_I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. _

_I will trust you and honour you_

_I will laugh with you and cry with you. _

_I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy._

_What may come I will always be there. _

_As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep_

_So help me God _"

"Miss Sidle"

"_Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. _

_Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. _

_But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. _

_Gil, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your Wife. _

_I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. _

_I promise to accept you the way you are. _

_I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. _

_I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. _

_I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. _

_I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. _

_And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever" she finished as tears began to form in her eyes. _

**And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight**

"_If anyone here thinks that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold you peace" said Father Johnson. _

_"Don't make them wait any longer" yelled Lindsey, making everyone let out a chuckle._

"_With that being said, I shall not make you wait any longer. Do you Gilbert Grissom take Sara Sidle to be your wife?" _

_"I do" said Grissom with a smile as he placed the wedding band on her finger. _

"_And do you Sara Sidle take Gilbert Grissom to be you husband?" _

_"I do...and it's about time" she said with a teary chuckle and she placed Grissom's wedding band on his finger._

_"Than with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr Grissom you may kiss your bride". _

_As he moved closer to Sara, he placed his hands on her cheek, "I love you with all that I have and all that I am" he whispered, and he lowered his lips to hers. _

"_Grissom" she whispered. _

_"Yes honey?" he asked. _

_"I think my water just broke" Sara said as she looked into Grissom's eyes. _

_**A/N sorry to leave it like that, I will update soon. hope you've enjoyed it up to here. Please R/R**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_ "Sara what's wrong?" asked Catherine as she ran to her side. _

_"Her water broke" said Grissom as he held Sara in his arms. _

_"No...Griss it's to early...the baby is too early" cried Sara. _

_"Honey they come when their ready, not when we are. We have to get you to the hospital" he said. _

_"I already called an ambulance" called Nick. _

_"Just breathe Sara...breathe" whispered Grissom. _

_"Gil...tried...why am I ...so tired" said Sara barley loud enough for Grissom to hear as she began to close her eyes. _

_"Sara...stay with me honey...come on stay with me" he cried._

_"Griss" whispered Catherine as she pointed towards the bottom of Sara's dress. _

_"Oh my god" he whispered as he noticed the pool of blood forming._

_Just than the paramedics arrived and placed her on a Gurney, "We need to get her to the hospital stat, we need to stop this bleeding" called one of the paramedics. _

_"I'm going with her" called Grissom as he ran towards the ambulance._

_ "And you are?" asked the paramedic. _

_"Her husband, the baby isn't do for another month...she was saying how tried she was", Grissom said as he stared at Sara who was white as a ghost as she lay on the Gurney, not a stir to be seen._

_"Come one guys, we're going to meet up with them at the hospital" Warrick said as they headed towards the Tahoe's._

_"Sir your going to have to wait here" said the doctor as he met them in the ER. _

_"She's my wife..I need...need to know what's wrong with her." Grissom said. _

_"We're going to do everything to make sure that your wife and the baby are fine." the doctor said as he headed towards Sara._

_"Gil, have you heard anything about Sara or the baby?" asked Brass as he took a seat beside him. _

_Shaking his head, Grissom looked up and Brass could see the redness in his eyes. "They told me to wait" he said. "Jim...there was so much blood...I don't know what I'll do if I lose her...or the baby, their my life"._

_Flashback._

_"Grissom are you sure this is what you want?" asked Sara as they sat on the plane heading home to Vegas. _

_"Sara, if I didn't want to marry you than I would've have proposed" he said. _

_"Are you happy? I mean really happy?" she asked. _

_Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Sara, you make me want to be a better person, you are my life and if I didn't have you or lost you than life just wouldn't be worth living. As long as I have you, and am able to hold you in my arms and love you...I'm the happiest person in the world. And having a child with you, only makes my life better" he said as he leaned over and kissed her._

_"Good...I just wanted to make sure" she said with a smile._

_End Flashback_

_"Everything's going to be fine Gil, she's a fighter and if this baby is anything like her mother, they'll both be fine" Brass said as he placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder._

_"Grissom can I get you anything? Coffee or a water?" asked Greg as he looked at his boss who was still in shock of what was happening. _

_"Greg why don't we go and get some coffee's for everyone" suggested Nick as he rose from his seat._

_"I dropped Lindsey off at your sisters." said Warrick as he took a seat beside Catherine. _

_"Thank you" she whispered.._

_What seemed like forever was only hours. It had been 5 hours since Sara was brought into the ER, and it had been 5 hours since Grissom had heard anything about his new bride and unborn child. 5 hours, seemed to feel like a lifetime for Grissom, to him it was the longest 5 hours in his life._

_"Mr. Grissom" asked the Doctor as he approached a slouched Grissom, who's head was in his hands. _

_Slowly lifting his head, Grissom could see the sorrow and sadness in the doctors eyes, "No...she's not...their not" he yelled as the doctor lowered his head._

A/N What's going to happen to Sara and the baby? R/R, I"ll be sure to update ASAP. Enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

"_Mr Grissom please understand, we did everything we could to save your wife. She had lost and extraordinary amount of blood before she came in" said the doctor. _

_"And the baby?" asked Grissom. _

_"The baby was premature, but we were able to get your son out.." _

_"I have a son" whispered Grissom as he cut off the doctor. "Can I see him" he asked. _

_"Mr Grissom you son is very sick...and very tiny. We have him hooked up to machines to help him breath, but there's a chance that he wont make it through the night...I'm sorry. The nurse can take you to see you son...and your wife to say goodbye" the doctor said as he motioned towards the nurses station. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to contact me". _

"_She's gone...what...she can't be gone...we" Grissom tried to get out, but didn't have the words. _

_"Gil, I'm so sorry" said Jim as he pulled his hurting friend into a hug. _

_"Come here" said Warrick as he saw the tears forming in Catherine's eyes. _

"_Hey, we brought some coffee...what's going on?" asked Nick as he and Greg walked up to the group. _

_"Sara...didn't make it" said Brass. _

_"What about the baby" asked Greg. Grissom pulled away from his friend and turned to Greg with sadness and than walked away. _

"_I need to see my wife" he said as he walked up to the nurses station. _

"_What about the baby?" Greg asked as he watched Grissom walk away. _

_"Doctor said that he probably won't make it through the night" Catherine cried. _

"_Take as long as you need" the nurse said as she left Grissom standing in the ER room. _

_'Sara' he whispered as he walked closer to her body. Tears began forming in his eyes, as he took her hand in his and kissed it. 'Why did this have to happen to you. It's not fair..if only I hadn't waited so long to tell you how I felt, than none of this would've happened' he said. _

_'I don't know what I'm going to do without you...my life just isn't worth living anymore' he whispered. 'I love you with everything that I have Sara, and I always will. I'll find a way for us to be a family, you, me and our son. I'll see you soon...I promise.' Kissing her hand on more time, Grissom slowly back away, taking one last look at his wife before he left the room and headed to see his son. _

"_He looks life his mother" said Catherine as she walked up beside Grissom. _

_"He does" whispered Grissom, who hadn't taken his eyes off his little son. _

_"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked. Shaking his head, Grissom took Catherine's hand in his, _

_"You've already done enough. Go home to Lindsey, tell the others to go and get some rest. It's been a long day." he said. _

_"What about you?" she asked. _

_"I'm going to stay with my son" he said. _

_Leaning down to him, Catherine placed a soft kiss on Grissom's cheek, "You know everyone's number if you need anything", she said as she walked out the door. _

"_Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry to bother you, but I think you need to begin thinking of the options for your son" the doctor said as he picked up his chart. _

_"Is there any chance that he'll make it?" asked Grissom. _

_"His organs are beginning to fail, he's not getting enough oxygen into his body. There's nothing else that we can do, besides letting him go" he answered. _

_"Is he suffering?" asked Grissom. _

_"We've given little medication to help, but I don't know". _

_"Can I have a minute to say goodbye to him?" asked Grissom as he turned his head to look at the doctor, who nodded his head, _

_"Take as long as you need". _

'_My son...this is hard, having to say goodbye to two people who were het most important things in my life. But I don't want you to suffer. I love you so much, even though I didn't get a chance to teach you about bugs or play baseball with you, someday we will. Be with you mother, I'm going to miss you like crazy but I'll see you soon.' Grissom said as he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead. _

"_Do you think Grissom is going to be okay?" asked Greg as Nick dropped him off at home. _

_"I don't know, he loved her with everything that he had. It's got to be hard for him, saying goodbye to Sara and his son", answered Nick. _

_"Try and get some sleep Greg, I'll see you tomorrow". _

"_Are you and Lindsey going to be okay to night?" asked Warrick. _

_"I don't know. It's going to be hard telling her, she was looking forward to having a cousin. Are you going to be okay?" asked Catherine. _

_"I think that in time we'll all be okay..it's Grissom that I'm worried about" he said. _

_"I know, I'm just afraid that he's going to do something, that he'll regret. Thanks for the ride, I"ll see you tomorrow Warrick" Catherine said as she placed s kiss on his cheek. _

_**A/N sorry for being so mean, I didnt want to kill Sara but in the end I hope that you'll like the outcome. Please R/R**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

_ It had been 2 days since Grissom said goodbye to his wife Sara and their baby son. _

"_Hey Griss, how you holding up?" asked Nick as he walked into Grissom's office. _

_"Considering I've lost my wife and son...I'm doing okay. Thank you for asking. How are you holding up?" Grissom said as he continued to place his things in to boxes. _

_"It's going to be even harder without you being here, I mean with you retiring and all, and with Sara gone, this place will never be the same again", answered Nick. _

_"You'll do okay. Just remember that you must concentrate on what does not lie..." _

_"The evidence" interrupted Nick. _

_"You've taught us all well. We're going to miss you" said Nick as he moved closer to Grissom and pulled him into a hug. _

**I''m 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I''m just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

"_Why don't you just give up. We have your prints all over the murder weapon, we know that you killed your wife" yelled Brass as he continued to interrogate a suspect that PD has picked up on a murder case that Warrick and Catherine were working on. _

_"I didn't do anything and you can't prove it" the suspect said. _

_"Haven't you been listening, we have your prints everywhere, you have got to be the worst criminal ever. Not even cleaning up after yourself." Warrick said as he tossed the pictures taken of the evidence with prints on it. _

**I''m 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we''re on fire  
Making our way back from Mars**

"_Detective Brass" a young officer called as he walked into the room. _

_"Im in the middle of something here" Brass said, but before the young office could turn around the suspect jumped at him grabbing his pistol at the same time. _

_Suddenly there were gun shots flying everywhere. _

_"I am not going to prison", he yelled. _

_"Do you want to add assaulting a police officer and attempted murder of several police officers to your record" yelled Brass. _

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15 there''s never a wish better than this  
When you've only got 100 years to live...**

"_What the hell is going on out there?" asked Grissom as he and Nick walked out of his office. _

_"Nick get down" Grissom yelled as he pulled the young CSI down onto the floor. _

_"That guy is crazy, does he not realize that we deal with chemicals in here, He's going to blow up the entire building." called Nick as he tired to yell over the gun shots. _

**I''m 33 for a moment  
I'm still ""the man,"" but you see I''m a ""they""  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind**

_Out of the corner of his eye, Grissom noticed another CSI walking towards the action. "Greg" he called but was unable to get his attention. Grissom did the only thing he could think of, as he saw the gunman aim his gun towards Greg. "Get down Greg", he called as he quickly grabbed Nick's fun and ran towards Greg. _

_The gunman began shooting towards a running Grissom who was able to tackle Greg to the ground. As quick as he had tackled Greg, Grissom and the other officers began to return fire, hitting the man several times in the chest. As he saw the man drop to the ground, Grissom all of a sudden felt a sharp pain running through his chest. _

**I''m 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I''m heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life**

"_Griss" Greg called as he saw the blood forming on Grissom's shirt. _

_"I need an ambulance in here" Nick called as he ran towards Greg and Grissom. _

_"Grissom...stay with us man. The ambulance is on the way" Nick said as he applied pressure to the wound. _

_"What happened?" asked Catherine as she ran to see Grissom laying on the floor. _

_"Suspect grabbed a gun, he was aiming for Greg, Griss saved him and took a shot to the chest," answered Nick_

**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I''m alright with you  
15 there''s never a wish better than this  
When you've only got a 100 years to live...**

"_The gunman didn't make it, how's he doing?" asked Warrick as he and Brass walked towards the rest of the team. _

_"Let me go" Grissom whispered as he stared up at his team. _

_"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine" said Warrick as he looked down at his boss, watching him bleed to death. _

_"Let me go...Sara...needs me" he whispered. _

_"Griss...we need you here." Greg said as he tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. _

**Halftime goes by  
Suddenly you''re wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We''re moving on... **

I''m 99 for a moment  
I''m dying for just another moment  
And I''m just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

"_Grissom please...don't go..stay with us a little longer" cried Catherine as she watched her friend struggling to hold onto life. _

_"Goodbye" he said as he slowly closed his eyes. _

_His friends whom had become his family, watched as the paramedics came running towards them, pushing them out of the way, trying to get a pulse back from Grissom. _

_"I"m sorry...he's gone" they finally announced. _

**15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...ooooo...**

_"A butterfly lights beside us like a sunbeam. And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belong to our world. But then it flies on again, and though we wish it could have stayed, we feel so lucky to have seen it..." Father Johnson said, as he looked on at the sad faces in front of him. _

**15 there''s still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15 there''s never a wish better than this  
When you've only got 100 years to live...**

"_For everything there is a season,  
and a time for every matter under heaven  
A time to be born and a time to die;  
A time to plant and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
A time for war, and a time for peace.". _

_Today we do not mourn, but celebrate these three lives. We celebrate what was given, not what was taken. Sara and Grissom shared a love like no other, they shared a love that created a child, a child that even though he too was taken from us in such a short time being brought to us, he is with his loving parents in the kingdom of God. _

_May we remember the good times, not the bad, remember the smiles, the laughs not the tears. Life can be short, or it can be long, we should enjoy the time we have with our loved ones, for we never know when they will be needed in some other place. May these three rest in peace. Amen" finished the Father.  
_

_"I can't believe that their both gone" said Warrick as he looked on at the three coffins in front of him. _

_"It hasn't sunk it yet, and I know that it's going to hit each and everyone one of us differently" Nick said as he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. _

_"He died saving me, I'll never forget that." whispered Greg. _

_"We have to accept, that even though it hurts, this is what Grissom wanted" Doc Robbins said as he walked up beside Greg placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. _

_"I don't know if I'll ever be able to say goodbye" Catherine said as she walked up to the coffins and placed a single red rose on all three of them. _

_"Now we know how Grissom felt, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Sara or his son. And now he will never have too", Brass said as he looked on as they lowered the coffins into the ground. _

A/N now before you judge, please go to the final chapter. you'll be happy I promise. plea**se_ r/r_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Not ready to say good-bye  
Author: Chickee1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: GSR**

**Summary: This is my first GSR fic..My take on what happens after 'Way to Go'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. **

Suddenly, Grissom woke with a start, "Oh my god" he panted as he placed his hands over his sweaty forehead.

"Griss what's wrong?" a voice asked.

**One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you **

"I just had the most terrible nightmare" he answered as he sat on the side of the bed with his legs hanging below him.

"What was it about?".

As he placed his head in his hands he shook his head, Ecklie tried to kill me, but didn't succeed. The team found me, but my arm was seriously injured so I was unable to go back into the field. I retired, got married and had a baby, but the mother died giving birth due to blood lose and than the baby's organs were failing, because he was permature. It was terrible. I couldn't go on with life, and as I was packing up my office, a suspect from a case Catherine and them were working on had a gun and started shooting it, I jumped in front of Greg and took a bullet. I died, but I was happy because I knew I wouldn't be alone", he said as he rose to his feet and left the room.

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the tv off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do. With one more day with you

_"Hey little one", Grissom said as he looked down at his crying son. _

Suddenly, he felt hands wrap around his waist,

"Grissom...you know that it was just a dream?" said Sara as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

"It felt so real" he said as he picked up his son and turned to Sara.

"I was your wife wasn't I?" she asked.

"Who else would it be. Sara I never want to lose you" he said.

"I'm right here, we're right here. Happily married and we have a beautiful son, Caden" Sara said as she placed a hand on her son's foehead.

Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day

"We're not goign anywhere" she said looking up at Grissom.

"Good..because I'm not ready to say goodbye" he said as he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

A/N, Had you all scared there for a minute didn't I. I couldn't kill Sara, or Grissom or their child. I love GSR (sadly I don't own them). I liked the suspense,. thank you all for the reviews, sorry for the short ending but I thought it'd be a good one. Hope you enjoyed the story, and the happy ending.


End file.
